Una noche extraña, pero buena
by charly824
Summary: Dos jóvenes se encuentra, un hombre y una mujer, una noche en Central Park. Solo una chispa es necesaria para crear un vínculo entre los dos.


Hola a todos, esta idea estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla ¡no me deja en paz! En fin espero que les guste este fic.

Como Entrenar a tu Dragón ni Frozen me pertenecen, sino a DreamWorks y Disney. Como así tampoco las obvias mociones que hago.

* * *

Una noche extraña, pero buena

'_Nueve y media. Hora de ir a casa'_ Henry miró nuevamente el reloj en la pared para estar seguro. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir a casa, no había nada ahí para él.

Largando un suspiro se puso su sobretodo, agarro su mochila y miró al resto de la oficina. _'Otra vez soy el último'_

Hace unos 4 años Henry entró a trabajar a _Random House_, en la torre de dedicada a la firma sobre la calle Broadway, en Nueva York. Su trabajo estaba abocado al sistema de redes informáticas de la editorial: mantenimiento, mejoras y demás.

Una vez en el ascensor, comenzó a recordar, como ya se le hacía habitual, sus años de universidad. En particular su primer año porque fue el más difícil. Sin embargo luego de tomar el ritmo de las clases, conocer algunas personas y adaptarse a la ciudad consiguió que todo encajara en su vida, incluso llego a trabar amistad con algunos profesores. Algo de lo que jamás se arrepintió ya que por eso estaba donde estaba, fue uno de esos profesores quien le consiguió una pasantía en esta compañía.

Luego de graduarse en ingeniería en computación de la NYU, presento su curriculum y el resto fue historia.

Al llegar a la planta baja, pasó por la recepción saludando al guardia de turno. Afuera del edificio el cambio de temperatura lo recibió como un golpe en todo el cuerpo, uno muy frio, haciendo que se ajuste el abrigo.

Reviso su reloj nuevamente _'diez para las diez, todavía es temprano'_ soltando un poco de vapor por la boca comenzó a caminar. Pasó por varias tiendas, cada una con muchas personas dentro. Había más gente de lo usual a pesar del frio.

Su camino lo cumplió con un paso lento y tranquilo admirando la ciudad hasta el final de su recorrido: Central Park.

Era cliché, lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Este era su lugar favorito.

Se había vuelto una de las costumbres de Henry.

Podía notar como el aire cambiaba, se volvía más puro. Camino adentrándose un poco más hasta llegar a una zona cubierta de árboles. Se acercó hasta una banca y se sentó. Tomó aire profundamente.

Cada vez que respiraba el frio viento de diciembre en este lugar, se relajaba, dejando su mente tranquila por unos momentos de todos los problemas.

Hacia esto al menos dos o tres veces por semana para salir un poco de la monotonía de su rutina.

Después de unos minutos sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita negra con bordes redondeados. Estaba un poco desgastada por el tiempo. La abrió con un pequeño *Clac* sacando un anillo del interior.

Era de plata con un intrincado grabado de color rojo carmesí que atravesaba todo el largo del anillo, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Parecía como si la plata fuese un lienzo para el dibujo que mostraba el anillo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Una voz suave y calmada. Su tono era intermedio, con un deje de curiosidad. Era una mujer.

* * *

Elsa Arendelle: una joven mujer, hermosa, refinada y elegante. Heredera de uno de los laboratorios farmacológicos más importantes del mundo, perteneciente a su familia desde hace algunas décadas. Aunque esta empresa no tenía tan solo pocos años. Tuvo sus orígenes hace más de un siglo, gracias a una pequeña farmacia fundada por sus antepasados en Noruega. El negocio creció a lo largo de las generaciones, convirtiéndose en un titán.

Elsa no solo era una cara bonita. Al ser la próxima sucesora de tal enorme compañía se le exigió mucho desde una edad muy temprana para estar a la altura del porvenir.

Asistió a la universidad de Harvard graduándose como la mejor de su clase, en bioingeniería médica.

Belleza, dinero e inteligencia, solo algunas de las cualidades de esta chica. Su vida era ideal, casi imagen para una postal.

Pero la verdad era distinta de lo que se podía ver. Cuando era pequeña, Elsa descubrió que no era alguien común, además del hecho de tener un amplio patrimonio, sino que tenía un don. Ella podía controlar el hielo. Literalmente podía crear todo lo que su imaginación quisiese con hielo y nieve. Castillos, pilares, dibujos, escaleras, muebles, juguetes, nada estaba fuera de su alcance.

Aunque tener este don podía ser divertido, pronto comprendió que podía ser muy peligroso. Una noche, a espaldas de sus padres, Elsa y su hermana pequeña, Anna, estaban jugando con toboganes de hielo. Anna se deslizaba por ellos y Elsa creaba las pendientes. La pequeña Anna cada vez le pedía a su hermana ir un poco más alto, un poco más rápido la cual ella complacía. Pero lo que Elsa no se dio cuenta es que se estaba cansando, la magia tenía un límite. No pudo seguir el ritmo. Anna se cayó cuando Elsa no puso seguir más, golpeándose fuertemente contra el piso. Elsa corrió a ayudarla, pero no se movía y su respiración era muy lenta.

La niña comenzó a llorar, llamando a sus padres.

Los minutos parecían fundirse hasta convertirse en horas. Cuando los adultos finalmente entraron a la habitación encontraron a Anna en los brazos de su hermana mayor, completamente inmóvil. Elsa estaba cabizbaja sollozando sobre el cuerpo de Anna pidiendo perdón una y otra vez.

Los dos padres tomaron a sus hijas y emprendieron su camino hasta el hospital. Allí la niña cayó en un coma profunda a causa de la caída. Elsa se quedó al lado de su hermana hasta que despertó, dos semanas después.

Luego de ese evento traumático Elsa se alejó de su hermana para evitar futuros incidentes. La quería demasiado para lastimarla nuevamente a ella o a cualquiera. Su asilamiento continúo durante su infancia y adolescencia hasta que pudo controlar mejor sus poderes. Ya en la universidad, Elsa tuvo los mejores años de su vida. Con sus poderes bajo control (la mayor parte del tiempo) pudo hacer algunas amistades y relajarse un poco; aunque nada demasiado extremo, cualquier cosa podría desatar una tormenta.

Actualmente Elsa se encontraba estudiando administración de empresas, en Nueva York, para poder tomar control de la empresa familiar cuando llegase el momento. Aunque su nueva carrera universitaria no era la única razón para estar en la ciudad: se decidió que la joven participara más activamente del manejo de la compañía, y como la misma tenía su sede central en la gran manzana era preferible tenerla cerca tanto del negocio como de facultad.

* * *

Una de las ventajas de ser parte de una empresa multinacional era la información. Elsa podía saber cosas antes que la mayoría de las personas gracias a sus contactos. Usualmente no hacía uso de ellos a menos que fuese algo importante. Excepto en esta ocasión.

Elsa era fanática de la cantante _Taylor Gift_ y uno de sus pajaritos le aviso al oído que ella se presentaría hoy a las once de la noche en Central Park en un show sorpresa. El único problema era que su informante no sabía el lugar exacto.

La muchacha había estado dando vueltas alrededor de los caminos durante la última hora y media buscando alguna pista que pudiera indicarle el lugar del concierto, pero hasta el momento no tenía ningún resultado. Si ella era un poco obsesiva para venir más de dos horas antes a un evento que nadie más sabía que pasaría.

Una luz rojiza llamo la atención de Elsa por el rabillo del ojo. En ese momento lo vio. _'Otra vez el' 'El chico del anillo'_ pensó Elsa. La chica llamaba así al joven que se sentaba en la banca a mirar un anillo, de compromiso por lo que podía suponer, durante algunos momentos y luego irse. Varias veces lo había visto ya, pero nunca tuvo el valor de decir nada _'¿Sería muy raro que le diga algo?' 'creo que sí' 'pero…' '…'_ Elsa continúo con su debate interno hasta que estuvo delante del muchacho _'Nunca hago nada. Una vez no va a cambiar todo ¿no?'_ con ese último pensamiento Elsa se dio valor para "_saltar al vacío"_.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Elsa, inclinándose hacia el frente para ver mejor el anillo.

* * *

Henry alzo la mirada con la de la mujer y quedo inmóvil un segundo examinando su rostro. Su ojos tenían el color azul hielo más cálido y brillante que jamás hubiese visto. Su cabello era de un color rubio casi blanco marfil. Su piel parecía muy suave como si de nieve se tratase. Finalmente sus labios: no sabía cómo describirlos, parecían prefectos.

Volviendo a la realidad Henry respondió y guardo el anillo en su caja nuevamente.

"Es un anillo"

"je je je. Eso ya lo sé" "quiero decir ¿podrías contarme la historia que tiene?"

"emm" "Este…"

"Oh…" "Lo lamento, es solo que tenía curiosidad" "En serio, lamento mucho haberte molestado" Elsa se comenzó levantar para irse. Estaba muy avergonzada por haber incomodado a otra persona y encima de todo no averiguar nada.

"No" "Es solo que es una larga historia" "y no quiero… incordiarte, con demasiado drama" dijo Henry para que la chica no se sintiese tan mal.

Elsa miro su reloj _'Todavía queda una hora'_

"Tengo tiempo" Volvió a la banca y se sentó al lado del muchacho "Además, siempre me pregunte qué pasó con él. Cada vez que te veo lo estás observando o algo" La chica levanto levente levemente los hombros.

"¿Me estas espiando?" dijo Henry, mirándola con desconfianza.

"NO. Por supuesto que no." Dijo rápidamente Elsa moviendo las manos "Es solo que me gusta venir aquí a caminar. Es agradable" "Vengo casi todos los días, así que te vi una tarde y desde entonces…" "Nada. Quería saber, solo eso"

"Está bien. No es un crimen se curioso, a menos claro que me estés espiando" se dibujó un sonrisa pícara en la cara de Henry "porque si es así vas a tener que arreglar un itinerario de vigilancia con S.H.I.E.L.D. ellos ya me están siguiendo. Son celosos" "De _todo esto_" dijo Henry señalándose a sí mismo.

"'¿¡Ehhh!?" Respondió Elsa con una cara espantada.

"Lo siento. Es que leo muchos comics" Se estaba sonrojando _'¡EN SERIO HENRY, EN SERIO! NO SE TE PODIA OCURRIR ALGO PEOR. Se nota que no hablo mucho con mujeres…'_ ahora su cara estaba tan roja que dejaría pálido a un tomate.

"¿de verdad voy a tener que vérmelas con Nick Fury?" Respondió la joven inflando las mejillas "Dios me ayude. Ese hombre tiene una perspectiva terrible de las cosas" Elsa estaba viendo Henry por el costado del ojo.

La realización de pronto golpeo a Henry _'Un ojo'_ se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con la mira azul de Elsa. Estaba a punto de reír.

"JA JA JA. Por supuesto que sí. JA JA JA. Su precepción, _de profundidad,_ es espantosa"

"JA JA JA. Quizá debería pedirle consejos a Cíclope. JA JA JA"

Ambos comenzaron a reírse haciendo un gran barullo atrayendo muchas miradas de tipo ¿_que-demonios-esta-pasando-con-estos-dos?_

Al cabo de unos instantes las risas menguaron.

"ja. Pensé que no me habías entendido"

"Claro que sí, pero quería ver qué cara ponías"

"ja ja tenemos una comediante" dijo Henry con bastante sarcasmo.

"oh, vamos, no te pongas así" "¿fue gracioso o no?"

"Si un poco. Je je je" _'la verdad es que fue muy gracioso y eso jamás lo va a saber'_ pensó el joven.

El ruido de la ciudad los envolvió dejando un silencio entre los dos. El muchacho intento romper el hielo.

"Así que… ¿lees comics?"

"No. Vi Los Vengadores. Me encantan las películas"

"Oh. Ya veo"

Elsa continuo "¿Crees que podrías contarme acerca del anillo ahora?"

Tomando aire Henry comenzó.

"Hace más de diez años, cuando tenía quince, estaba caminando por mi pueblo. Me detuve frente a una joyería a ver lo que había. Me encantan los dibujos y grabados que algunas piezas tienen así que naturalmente cuando vi el anillo que tengo guardado supe que tenía que comprarlo. En ese momento pensé en regalarse a mi novia."

"Ahhh"

"No. En realidad no" "no es lo que estás pensando. En ese momento no tenía novia"

"Pero dijiste que si"

"La verdad es que lo compre pensando en dárselo a la chica que se _convertiría_ en mi novia. Era para ese alguien especial. Una mujer que de verdad me gustase. En un futuro"

"AHHhh, que tierno"

"No es tierno, es… romántico"

"Romántico, claaaaro. Gran diferencia"

"En fin. Cuando entre me atendió un hombre mayor. Habrá tenido unos sesenta o setenta años, no lo sé" "Cuando le pregunte por el anillo fue al escaparate, lo sacó y me lo mostro. Me dijo que valía dos mil quinientos dólares" "En ese momento simplemente me quede en shock, aunque pensándolo bien tuve que haberlo sabido en cuanto lo vi, no era barato"

"Entonces ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Me fui a mi casa a pensar" "Al día siguiente me levante temprano tome todos mis ahorros y me fui de nuevo a la joyería" "Tenia cuatrocientos dólares nada más" "Cuando llegue ahí le dije que quería ese anillo. Puse mi dinero sobre el mostrador. Me dijo: _"niño no puedo darte el anillo por esto"_ Le respondí que pagaría el resto y también que solo me lo llevaría cuando haya saldado mi deuda" "El hombre me miro de arriba a abajo buscando algo. Me dijo: _de acuerdo niño._ Luego me dio el recibo" "Después de eso empezó a trabajar a medio tiempo. Como era época de escuela y tenía que ayudar a mi padre, conseguí solo unas pocas horas por semana" "Como te imaginaras me tomo un tiempo" "Cada vez que conseguía dinero iba a pagar un poco del anillo, así que veía mucho a dueño de la tienda y sus empleados. Siempre me atendía el dueño, el hombre que me recibo la primera vez. No era alguien de muchas palabras. Se limitaba a guardar el dinero y darme un recibo"

"¿de verdad hiciste eso?" Elsa miro a Henry con una cara de asombro y gracia

"Sip"

"Eres persistente, lo reconozco" "y bien ¿supongo que ese no es el final? ¿No?"

Henry suspiro, se acomodó en la banca y continúo.

"Cuando llego el último pago yo ya tenía dieciséis. Recuerdo cuando entre en la tienda. El hombre me miro y saco una pequeña caja negra de debajo del mostrador junto con una hoja de papel. Me acerque con el dinero en mano. Se lo entregue y lo conto. Anoto algo en la hoja, escribió la factura, entregándomela junto con la pequeña caja. La abrió para mostrarme el anillo. Asentí en conformidad, tomándola" "Ya te había dicho que era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero en ese momento me dijo algo: _"¿Sabía usted que un hombre es tan bueno como su palabra?"_ me señalo_ "Sr. Haddock, permítame decirle que usted es un buen hombre"_ solo le pude decir gracias" La voz de Henry era mucho más baja como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta "Hasta ese momento siempre me decía joven, niño, muchacho. Fue el primero en llamarme señor y decirme que era alguien bueno" "creo que me emociono demasiado" Aclarándose la voz siguió "Cuando estaba por irme me hablo de nuevo _"El día que decida casarse, por favor venga a mi tienda. Le prometo que voy a buscarle las mejores alianzas que jamás haya visto, con un descuento por supuesto" _Esta vez ya no pude hablar. Solo moví la cabeza"

"Es una historia muy linda" Elsa se había contagiado de la emoción de Henry.

Los dos jóvenes se quedar en silencio de nuevo. Ella quería saber más. Estaba segura que esa historia no era el único recuerdo que tenía ese anillo.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en dárselo a alguna chica?" Elsa sabía que estaba presionando, pero necesitaba averiguar el resto.

"Si" "Hace un año y medio estuve a punto de dárselo a una chica muy especial" "Se llamaba Astrid"

"¿Qué paso?" _'Espero que no se ofenda' _"Si es que se puede saber, claro"

Henry suspiro profundamente

"Ella era inteligente, hermosa, valiente, ingeniosa y decidida. Realmente llegue a quererla mucho por todo eso y más" "Nos conocimos en la universidad, nos juntamos y fuimos a vivir juntos, no tuvimos ningún problema al principio encajábamos perfectamente"

"Entonces…"

"Entonces empezamos a trabajar, eso fue lo que paso" "Quede inmerso completamente. No le dedique el tiempo sufriente. La ignoraba, pero no era apropósito. Solo quería darle lo mejor"

"Es una pena"

"Si, lo fue. Aunque aprendí que a veces el dinero no compra la felicidad"

"¿Intentaste volver con ella?"

"Si, pero cuando junte el valor, ella ya había encontrado a alguien más" "No pude hacer nada. Era feliz y no iba a hacer nada para lastimarla, de nuevo"

"Lo lamento" "No quería que…" "Bueno…" "Perdón"

"No te preocupes" "No sabias nada de esto. Además es bueno hablar de estas cosas de vez en cuando ¿No?"

"Claro que sí" Elsa dudo un momento antes de continuar. Bajando un poco la cabeza y mirando por el refilo del ojo dijo "Gracias por confiar en mi"

"¿Puedo decirte algo más?"

"Claro"

"Eres la primera persona a la que le cuanto acerca del anillo" Dijo Henry con toda la franqueza que pudo.

"¿En serio?"

"Si"

"¿Por qué yo?"

"No lo sé, intuición supongo" Dijo Henry levantando los hombros "Solo sé que eres una persona en la que se puede confiar"

El silencio volvió otra vez entre los dos.

Tomando la iniciativa Elsa se levantó sacudiéndose la nieve, que _casualmente_ había empezado a caer hace algunos minutos.

Inclinándose un poco para quedar a la altura de Henry, que seguía sentado, le pregunto:

"¿Quieres construir un muñeco de nieve?"

Henry se levantó, limpiándose la nieve también. Ambos caminaron hasta donde había caído suficiente nieve y comenzaron a juntarla. Empezaron a apaliar capa sobre capa dándole la forma de una gran esfera.

"Tengo una hermana menor" "Se llama Anna. Es dos años menor que yo, tiene cabello pelirrojo y le encanta hacer esto" "Cada vez que nos reconciliábamos de una pelea armábamos uno, o cuando estábamos aburridas, o cuando algo bueno pasaba" "Creo que siempre estábamos haciendo un muñeco de nieve. Je je je"

"Suena como algo divertido"

"Si lo era"

"¿Qué paso?"

'_Si tan solo lo supiera…'_ Pensó Elsa"Crecimos y nos separamos bastante"

Henry tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Ella es muy alegre y entretenida. Es muy sociable pero también bastante testaruda, arremetida y digamos que a veces hace cosas sin pensar; claro que sin mala intención. Tiene un gran corazón"

Luego de eso los dos no hablaron más, se limitaron a construir el muñeco.

Cuando terminaron Elsa miro a Henry.

"Le falta un nombre"

"A mí me gusta el nombre Chimuelo, por sus dientes, parece que tiene dos solamente"

"Tenes razón, jamás me había dado cuenta" "Aunque me gusta más el nombre Olaf"

"Olaf, el chimuelo ¿eh?"

"ji ji ji. Creo que eso está bien"

En los últimos minutos Elsa había empezado a hacer bajar más la temperatura con la esperanza de que el muchacho la invite a tomar un café. Ella era una dama y no quería parecer demasiado desesperada al invitarlo a él. Así que se le ocurrió este plan _'Claro que esto no es irresponsable, claro que no. Bueno tal vez si, digo usar mis poderes para hacer temblar de frio a todo el parque y así conseguir un poco más de tiempo, sería algo que Anna, pero cada uno usa lo que puede. Oh dios mío, de verdad somos hermanas'_

Mientras tanto Henry también tenía su propiodebate _'Tengo que invitarla a tomar algo. Vamos, es bonita, divertida y además conoce a los vengadores, es una chica ideal. Por las barbas de Dumbledore, que estoy pensando, ella jamás diría que sí. Pero no pierdo nada al intentarlo, excepto mi orgullo tal vez '_

"¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo?" Henry por fin soltó la pregunta antes de que pudiese pensarlo mejor. Sabía que si lo hacía, jamás la invitaría.

El rostro de Elsa se ilumino "Me encantaría" respondió ella.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Henry. Un gusto conocerte"

"Yo soy Elsa y también es un gusto conocerte"

"Hicimos esto al revés"

"Sip"

"ja ja ja"

"ja ja ja"

* * *

Ya en Starbucks Henry y Elsa se sentaron en una mesa con vista a la calle con sus órdenes en mano. Él tenía un cappuccino, mientras que ella un chocolate caliente (blanco). Ambos con una porción de brownie _cheesecake._

Ambos empezaron a hablar de sus vidas: sus trabajos, las cosas que les gustan, las que no y por supuesto que no faltaron las historias embarazosas. Henry descubrió que a Elsa le gustaba cantar. Ella que a él le encantaba dibujar y hacer modelos en miniatura. La lectura fue un punto en común. A ambos les fascinaba la literatura fantástica, también la de ciencia ficción. Incluso Henry prometió conseguirle antes de que salga a la venta el nuevo libro de la saga _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_, ya que trabajaba en _Random House_, con lo cual Elsa quedo encantada.

Una vez que terminaron de comer ella tomó el timón de la conversación.

"¿Sabías que hoy se está presentando Taylor Gift en Central Park?"

"No. No lo sabía"

"¿Te gustaría ir conmigo Henry?"

"Seguro que si"

"Vamos"

Cada uno pago su parte y enfilaron hacia el concierto.

* * *

Bruno estaba caminando con su amigo Josh en la parte trasera del escenario. Todavía faltaban 10 minutos para su presentación cuando vio algo que capto su atención: Una pareja caminando.

La mujer era rubia y hermosa, mientras que su novio estaba desaliñado, con la nariz un poco grande y tenía cabello marrón. Sin embargo se veían bien los dos juntos. Bruno tuvo una idea.

"Josh, podemos filmar a esos dos en vivo y pasarlos en la pantalla gigante, ya sabes, como fondo y luego cambiarlos"

"Creo que sí puedo hacerlo"

"Excelente. Hacelo ya, decile al resto que empezamos ahora la función"

"Espera un minuto ¿Estás seguro? Podrían demandarnos"

"Claro que sí. Sería un regalo para ellos y una muy buena publicidad para nosotros"

Suspirando su amigo respondió "Esta bien. De paso voy a llamar a los abogados"

Corriendo comenzaron el espectáculo.

* * *

Caminando por las calles del parque Henry seguía a su nueva amiga. Cada vez se adentraban más, pero no había nadie. Algo muy raro para un concierto.

"Hey Elsa, ¿Estas segura de que es por acá? No aparece ninguna persona"

"En realidad el frente del escenario es por el otro lado" "Te traje por aquí porque no me gustan las multitudes" Estaba un poco avergonzada _'Malditos poderes de nieve'_

"No te preocupes" "yo tampoco soy bueno con demasiada gente a mi alrededor"

Elsa sabía que lo había dicho por simpatía, pero no le molesto.

Llegaron a una banca a unos cuantos metros del vallado posterior del escenario. Se podía escuchar débilmente el ruido de la muchedumbre al otro lado.

"Henry ¿podrías prestarme el anillo?" "Es que me estoy muriendo de curiosidad por verlo"

Él se limitó a mirarla por unos instantes pensando en sí debería hacerlo o no. Cuando se decidió, saco la caja de su bolsillo, la abrió y se lo dio a Elsa.

Ella lo tomo con sumo cuidado con su mano, examinándolo.

"Pomelo contra la luz y mira lo que pasa aquí" Dijo Henry apuntando al lugar libre que había entre los en el banco.

Elsa comenzó a mover el anillo hasta que un haz de luz pego contra la superficie. Solo se veía una luz rojiza con una forma muy extraña.

"Giralo un poco más. Así" Tomo su mano, guiándola. La luz amorfa rápidamente se volvió más definida, tomando la apariencia de algo similar a un reptil.

"¡Es un dragón!" grito la muchacha, sorprendida.

"Si"

"Pero ¿Cómo? Para hacer esto hace falta un maestro joyero o algo parecido. El diseño de la piedra no se parece en nada a la… ¿proyección?" "Este anillo de verdad es especial"

"Lo sé. Lo encontré por casualidad un día cuando estaba jugando con él"

Elsa estaba encantada con el anillo, maravillada de que existiese algo tan mágico. Que alguien pudiese crear una obra de arte como esta era algo impresionante.

Continuo tocando el anillo, sintiendo su textura, tanto de la plata como de la piedra intentando aprender la forma del mismo. Conforme lo seguía inspeccionando no pudo evitar notar que quizá podría calzarlo. La curiosidad volvió a hacer mecha en la mente de la joven, esta vez con más fuerza que antes _'¿me pregunto si me quedaría?'_

"Henry ¿Podría probármelo?" En cuanto salieron las palabras de sus ojos, perdió el color de su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. _'oh no, esta vez sí que no. Esta noche creo que saco a la Anna que hay en mi' _"Lo siento, es solo que es tan hermoso y creo que me va; pero no. Es demasiado personal" Elsa acerco su mano "Aquí esta. Mejor te lo devuelvo"

Al ver la expresión de la chica Henry se detuvo un segundo. _'Es tan bella, tan radiante y preciosa. Puedo charlar con ella y reírme también. Sería un sueño hecho realidad que pudiese usarlo' 'Vamos Henry eres más inteligentes que esto. La conociste hace un par de horas y ya estás enamorado. No es una buena idea' 'Pero quizá tenga una oportunidad' 'Como esa oportunidad llamada Astrid'_ el rostro de Henry se tornó más serio de repente. Estiro su brazo hasta la mano de Elsa.

'_Ella no es Astrid. Tengo que dejarla ir y seguir adelante' 'Entonces ¿vas a darle el anillo a una extraña para probar tu punto?' 'No. Es solo que ella quiere probarse y no se lo estoy dando, solo se lo está pro-ban-do' 'De acuerdo. No digas que no te lo advertí'_

Cuando su mano estuvo sobre la de ella, la envolvió suavemente. Su rostro de suavizo formándose una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

"Está bien Elsa" "Quiero que te lo pruebes"

"Per..."

"Solo te lo vas a probar, no es la gran cosa ¿verdad?" La sonrisa se Henry se hizo un poco más grande. Ella respondió con una igual.

Elsa agarro la sortija con su mano derecha y la deslizo por su dedo anular izquierdo _'Parece como si me estuviera comprometiendo'_ de solo pensarlo su corazón se aceleró y mucho hasta sonar como un timbal _'Claro que lo parece, después de todo es SU anillo de compromiso'_. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Cuando estuvo en su lugar, volvió en sí. _'¡Me queda! ¡Me queda! sabía que iba a calzarlo'_

Levanto su mano hacia la luz con sus dedos separados para que la luz golpee de lleno. Sonrió aún más. En verdad le quedaba, no solo entraba es su dedo sino que se acoplaba cómodamente. Bajo su mano para tomarla con la otra sobre su regazo.

La mente de Elsa comenzó a divagar _'Necesito alguna ropa mejor de lo que estoy usando para este anillo'_ en ese momento y solo por una fracción de segundo, su imaginación hizo realidad la idea. Ella se vio a si misma con un vestido color celeste hielo con un diseño de escarcha en relieve para la parte superior mientas que la inferior parecía una suave ventisca con un corte hasta la altura de las rodillas. Una capa se desprendía del vestido, de color blanco con copos de nieve de varios tamaños y formas. Finalmente sus brazos y la parte superior de su busto estaban cubiertos por una tela blanca transparente, ayustándose a su cuerpo.

Henry pensó que no le iba a entrar el anillo, pero se equivocó. Le sentaba perfectamente.

'_No puedo creerlo. Ese anillo encontró a su dueña'_

* * *

Mientras tanto el equipo de Bruno ya había terminado las preparaciones. Era hora de comenzar el show

"¡BUENAS NOCHES CENTRAL PARK!"

El rugido de la gente fue ensordecedor.

"Vamos a empezar temprano y vamos a empezar ya"

Otra vez el público respondió con euforia. Las pantallas cambiar su imagen para mostrar a una pareja sentada en una banca.

La música comenzó a sonar.

* * *

Henry podía escuchar la música que empezaba a sonar. Esta canción ya la había oído pero ahora la melodía era un poco más lenta y seria, solo un poco.

'_El corazón, como el amor, es ciego y estúpido'_ Henry había leído eso en un tweet, no recordaba cuando. En su momento solo lo descarto como una frase ridícula que la gente suele escribir a veces, pero ya no más. _'Tengo que decirle algo' 'EN SERIO, vas a decirle QUE' 'No lo sé' 'seguramente algo brillante' '…' '¿Por qué en vez de decir algo estúpido no haces algo estúpido? Digo ya que estamos en ese plan' '¿Cómo qué?' '¿de verdad no se te ocurre nada que pudieses hacer?' _luego de reflexionar lo entendió _'Claro'_.

Con su último debate interno resuelto Henry se acercó a Elsa lentamente. Ella seguía viendo el anillo en su mano, perdía en su mundo.

Él tomó su mano y suavemente dijo:

"Elsa…"

Ella levanto su mirada y sus ojos se reflejaron en los de Henry. La música se podía escuchar en el fondo.

_~ It's a beautiful night ~_

La noche en verdad era hermosa. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron hasta que pudieron sentir la respiración del otro.

_~ We're looking for something dumb to do ~_

Esto era realmente era tonto, pero de ninguna forma algo de lo que se arrepintieran. Elsa se inclinó hacia un lado. Henry la imito. Ambos comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos.

_~ Hey baby ~_

_~ I think I want to marry you ~_

Sus labios se tocaron. Se estaban besando. Lentamente probando el sabor de los labios del otro. Incluso podían escuchar como sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo: muy fuerte, muy rápido. Continuaron con el beso, separándose solo unos milímetros para juntar nuevamente sus labios.

Cuando se separaron tenían una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros y dicha en su alma. Estaban felices.

"Feliz navidad Elsa"

"Feliz navidad Henry"

Se abrazaron. Juntos se quedaron viendo como caía la nieve hacendó de ésta, una blanca navidad.


End file.
